Underneath the Mistletoe
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Who knew that borrowing markers could cause so much? RoxasXNamine -One shot-


**Okay, I wrote this oneshot out of the holiday spirit. I'm a big fan of Christmas, and I'm a bid fan of Naminé and Roxas, so I put the two together.**

**I know that it's a bit early, but I really wanted to publish this.  
**

**So, in the the spirit of Christmas!  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Naminé looked out of the window. She watched the snow fall outside, and she sighed to herself. Today was the last day of school before Christmas holidays. Naminé loved Christmas, it was her favourite holiday, but she hated the snow.

Naminé stopped looking out of the window, and started to observe what was going on in her classroom. Students were giving each other presents and wishing each other Merry Christmas. She looked at the small pile of presents that lay at the top left corner of her desk. Each one of them from from a different friend, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas.

Roxas. He and Naminé have been best friends since they were in diapers, but she loved him as more than a friend. When they were five Roxas had saved her from "Flamingo Island" and she has had butterflies around him ever since. However, Naminé wasn't able to grow out of the crush, instead it grew with her.

Naminé sighed again and tied her hair back in a ponytail. She took out her sketchpad and began to draw. She didn't plan on drawing anything special. She just let her hand dance across the page.

"NéNé!" a voice called.

Naminé didn't need to look up to know that it was Roxas. NéNé was the nickname he had for her since they were two years old.

"Hey!" Naminé greeted him with a smile. Around her friends Naminé could be wild and outgoing, but around everyone else, she was just the girl in the background.

"NéNé, what's that supposed to be?" Roxas said pointing to her drawing.

"It's nothing yet!" Naminé replied. She moved her hand to cover the drawing out of embarrassment. "So what's up?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"I need to borrow you're markers." Roxas looked down, his race started to turn red.

"For what?" Naminé asked, she knew that he was getting embarrassed, and she was enjoying every part of it.

"A special card for someone." He said quietly.

"A special card for a _**special**_ someone!" Naminé teased. She took markers out from her bag, and handed them to Roxas. "Here, have fun!"

Roxas' head shot up. "Thanks!" he said happily, grabbing the markers. He ran off to his desk.

Naminé giggled to herself. Roxas could be really weird at times, but that's why she loved him. She lowered her head, and continued her drawing.

"Nami!!!" A voice called across the classroom.

Naminé grabbed her heart in her hand out of fright. Her head shot up and started to search the classroom for the source of the voice. Her eyes settled on a girl with two long brown braids. Olette was waving her hand as a signal for Naminé to walk over. Naminé got out of her seat, and walked over to her friend's desk.

"Hey Nami!" Olette greeted her with a smile.

"Don't scare me like that Olette! You know I scare easily." Naminé said.

Olette covered her mouth with her hands in surprise."Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean to Nami!"

Naminé giggled again. "It's okay, stop freaking out!"

The two girls giggled. "SO what's up Olette?" Naminé asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you and Roxas were talking about. I saw his face turn red." Olette's face brightened. "Did you tell him how you felt?"

Naminé's eyes widened. "Of course not! You know I'll never do that! I'm just waiting to out grow this crush. That's all it is, a crush!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Nami, we've been through this about a million times! You like him as more than a friend, and you will not outgrow it because it is destiny!"

"Destiny?" Naminé asked, "You never used that one before."

"I know, I'm feeling dramatic." Olette said happily.

Naminé started to laugh. Olette was the only person that knew about her crush on Roxas. She figured it out. If Hayner and Pence had any brains, they would have known by now too, but they're guys, and guys never get it.

"So when are you gonna tell Roxas, seriously Nami." Olette asked.

"I don't know, I hoping I won't have to." Naminé replied.

Olette raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"If he likes me back, he'll say so first. Or I'll outgrow the crush." Naminé stated.

Olette nodded, "So I guess you'll only tell him if he likes you back."

Naminé opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Roxas ran up to her. "Here are the markers NéNé! Thanks" He said smiling.

"No problem Roxas." Naminé answered, she took the markers from him, and their hands touched. The class gasped, and started to murmur amongst themselves.

"What?" Roxas said turning to the class, "It's a big deal that I accidentally hit her with my hand? Come on guys grow up!"

Naminé was confused. Why did everyone start to whisper. "Olette, what's going on?" she asked her friend quietly.

Olette just pointed at the ceiling. Naminé looked up a the ceiling and blushed. She and Roxas were standing underneath mistletoe, but Roxas still didn't know.

"What are you laughing at Hayner?" he asked their friend.

"Roxas," Naminé said, pulling on his sleeve to get his attention, "Look up."

Roxas followed Naminé's orders, and looked at the ceiling. His face turned red, and he turned back to the class. "Come on! Do we really have to?!"

Olette nodded, "Yup, you do! Out of the Christmas spirit!" She winked at Naminé , "Hayner, you agree with me right?" She turned around to face him.

"She's got you beat there Roxas!" Hayner said with a toothy grin.

Roxas turned to Pence, "Pence, you're on our side right?!"

Naminé spoke up, "Please Pence!"

Pence just shook his head. "Sorry guys, rules are rules, and when you're under the mistletoe-"

"We gotta kiss, we know." Roxas said. He turned to face Naminé. "Ready NéNé?"

"Whenever you are." Naminé said, her face as red as a tomato.

"Only because we're under the mistletoe." Roxas said to the class before proceeding.

He lowered his head, and Naminé tilted hers upward. Before they could do anything else, they're lips were connected. It was _**soft**_ and _**sweet**_. The class oohed and ahhed, and the two red faced teens pulled away. Roxas and Naminé just stood there, looking into each others eyes. Just then the bell rang, and the class emptied out, all except for Naminé and Roxas.

"Wow," Naminé said, "That was-"

"Special? Nice?" Roxas finished her thoughts smiling.

Naminé looked down at the floor, her face starting to blush again. "You thought it was nice?"

Roxas' eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realized what he said. "Well, I, you know-"

"Shh!" Naminé said,and then she tip toed and kissed him again.

Roxas grinned, and then pulled her into a hug. "I love you NéNé." he said, "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Roxas." Naminé said. She pulled away from him, and smiled. "We should get going." She packed her markers and sketchpad away, and started to make her way out the door.

"NéNé wait!" Roxas called.

Naminé stopped and turned around to see Roxas running towards her with something in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's for you." Roxas said. He handed her the card in his hand, and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was working on it in class for you. That's why I needed the markers."

Naminé looked down at the card in her hands. It had "Merry Christmas!" written across the top, and a picture of a Christmas tree was drawn underneath. She smiled and then opened the card.

_Dear NéNé,_

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I know I'm no artist like you, but I tried my best to draw a tree on the front of this card. I hope you like it! =D_

_NéNé, I love you._

_Roxas_

Naminé read the last line over and over again. **He loved her.**

"NéNé?" Roxas asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect!" She answered with a smile.

"Can I walk you home?" Roxas asked.

Naminé giggled, " I would love that."

Roxas took Naminé's hand in his, and they walked home together.

Who knew that **borrowing markers** could cause so much?

* * *

**So what do you think? Love it?**

** Hate it?**

** Review!**

**=D  
**


End file.
